Bioshock a Different coin
by yourfriendchief
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the game from the original trailer was what we got? And what if Booker remembered everything before hand? Well here we go. "always a man, a lighthouse..."
1. Chapter 1

Booker stood on a balcony over looking what most would call a large park, or at least it would have been a park was in not on a separate platform on this flying city. Taking a deep breath Booker looked through the scope of his rifle, Elizabeth was now standing on a horse, a rope around her neck, and tears streaming down her face. It was clear to Booker that she thought he had left her. Booker paused as he toke in what was happening, not long ago they called her the lamb, the seed of the prophet now they want her dead. So much had changed since he first got her out of the tower a few days ago, now they wanted her dead by order of Comstock. things were not happening like they should have, Booker had tried to plan for any thing. Yet this was some thing he did not expect. He looked back down the scope at the priest taking a breath Booker got ready to pull the trigger. Right before he pulled the trigger something huge blocked his scope, looking up right in front of him was a Handyman. Making a split second choice he jumped over the rail throwing the sniper aside, he pulled out his skyhook and just as it has many times before it hooked on the rail and sped off. Booker looked to his left just to see the handyman trying to follow him, looking back ahead he leaded to the left to help the turn. He looked ahead as the handyman threw a body at him, Booker leaned right to avoid getting hit, looked a bit ahead and down, Booker turned loose the skyhook and slammed it down on the priest breaking his neck on impact. Turning to Elizabeth, he saw the horse was trying to run, with no time to think he use his had to hit her with bucking bronco keeping her in the air just long enough to let her slip through the rope. Elizabeth looked up, "Booker!" she yelled pointing behind him. Turning he saw the problem, using Bucking Bronco to throw the guards into the air in the path of the handyman, who just rammed through them. "Booker Catch!" with out even thinking he turned taking the weapon she threw at him, he turned back and fired blasting the handyman's heart clear out. Booker lowed the weapon and was about to ask where she found this when he heard a very loud noise behind him, turning he saw Comstock's Zeppelin flying right at them. Booker toke a step forward putting himself between Comstock and Elizabeth. He smirked as he finally knew what was going on. He looked back to Elizabeth, "I'll be back for you and you wont remember a bit of it, but this time i will." with that Comstock fired on them destroying the place they were. Booker looked up to see he was on a boat, the boat he knew very well this time. He completely ignored the tow talking on the boat. He steeped off the boat and walked off, the tow looked at him for a moment before they left. Booker run up the stairs to the bells ringing them just like last time he waited for the sky to respond and the door to open, just like before the chair rose up, making sure his pistol was secure he sat down. When the chair tipped forward, his pistol stayed. He smiled as the pod rose. After landing he ran out towards where the old priest was, arriving he saw the priest had not yet arrived he looked to his right to see the priest walking to the gate. Booker toke off and ran through the gate. Turning around he saw he went by unnoticed. Smirking to him self he kept moving, he paused at he saw some people had left their bags near a table, He walked over there and toke the coins and went to the nearest shop, "Uhh excuse me, do you have any gloves here?" Turning the man spoke "Of course here you are, and no coins today please its a celebration today take them my friend and go in peace." Taking the gloves Booker thanked the man and left. "well here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Booker paused as he stepped out of the shop; everything was the same as before, other than his gloves covering his brand. Booker thought about a full out sprint to the tower, but quickly dismissed that thought as he would need the money from the fair games. He quickly finished all the games winning first prize in them all. He stopped back by 'find the devil' and toke a small test run of bucking bronco when the game runner was not looking. Walking off Booker stopped when he remember he would have to deal with the Luteces. _'Just great, to bad I can't deal with them the same way I deal with everyone else.'_  
Booker walked over to the woman giving away the possession vigor, taking it and walking over to the gate he used it on the gateman, if you could call it that, and walked past it. He was greeted with the two Luteces "heads" "or tails" Booker picked up the coin _'Looks like they don't know something is different.' _Booker flipped the coin to play along, "Tails" he called out right before it hit. They all looked at the coin as it hit, "Well I did not expect that brother." "It seems our friend has better chances then before." She marked 'one' on the tails side of the chalk board. Booker walked off before they could question him, he had a mission. Booker kept walking until he found himself at the raffle, he walked over and toke a ball, _'Number 77, maybe my luck is not that good.'_  
"…..And the winner is! Number 77."  
"Its him, over here he is 77!" without a second thought Booker dropped the ball.  
"So a shy one huh? You taking your coffee black these days?"  
"Hey pal leave it be" With that he walked off and headed for the tower. He paused as he now released he didn't have a skyhook. Looking to his left he saw a guard, "Hey I think I saw the false Sheppard in that ally!" without responding the guard toke off to the place Booker was pointing. Smiling to himself Booker followed the guard and once out of sight put him in a choke hold until he passed out. _'Perfect, now I'm still hidden and I have the skyhook, now time to get Elizabeth. Again.' _Booker headed off to the tower, Witch toke him much longer since he had to wait for the buildings to appear. After he finally made it to monument island. Just as before he had to kill the thing that had murder of crows, thankfully that's all he had to do before he made it to the tower, then it dawned on him, he didn't have the shield infusion, this was going to be a lot harder. After going to the top of the tower, he once again opened the locks on the windows and watched her go through the same things as before, the picture, the tear, and then the library. He walked up to the entrance and braced himself for the fall that was going to happen. The platform started to shift _'alright, here we go again.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Booker braced himself as he fell, just like before he caught on the rail, only to fall when Elizabeth screamed and hit him with a book. Booker looked up as Elizabeth threw another book at him. This time however, he caught the book. "Hey cut it out, I'm here to get you out of this place."  
Elizabeth paused and tilled her head to the side, "Are you real?" She asked reaching towards him.  
Booker sighed, "Yeah, real enough." Booker shook his head, Songbird would be here soon. "Look we need to get out of here, like right now! This key should work on that door now run!" Elizabeth didn't move, she looked as if she was thinking it over when the Chime started. "Damn it! He's here. We need to go now!" Elizabeth seemed to understand what he meant, she toke the key from his hand and ran to the door. Quickly she unlocked it and ran like before, "Keep going don't wait just run!" Booker shouted as he opened the door and followed her, just like before Songbird went on the offensive and started destroying the tower. Making their way to the elevator Booker didn't pause to tell her to call it, he hit the button with his fist and backed up ready to shoot at the bird when its head poked through. "They were watching me? The whole time, wha… what am I?" Booker smiled "You're the girl who is leaving this tower Elizabeth." She paused then looked his way. "Who are you, and how do you know me?"  
"The name's Booker, and…." Booker stopped when he heard the 'ding' of the elevator. Aiming down his pistol's sights he waited, sure enough Songbird Poked his head through. Aiming at the bird's eye Booker let lose his bullets, however it wasn't enough. Songbird pushed harder trying to get to them, but the weight of the elevator proved too much like before. Booker jumped though first and turned to watch Elizabeth follow him. "Stay behind me!" He shouted as he ran up the steps. They made their way to the top of the tower. Opening the door, Booker prepared himself for the drop that would nearly take his shoulder out of joint. Reaching the top, they started to tip, this time Booker grabbed Elizabeth before they started to fall. He held tight as they fell, He got the skyhook out and let it attach to the rail. He had to make a choice, let what happened before happen, where he knows they should both come out fine, or keep her with him and hope for the best. The rail up ahead broke and he loosened his grip on Elizabeth letting them fall to the water just like before. He hit the bottom hard and waited for Songbird to show up, and if on cue he appeared, reached for Booker then left as he started to crack up.  
Booker opened his eyes to see his office, Elizabeth humming off to the side and a man banging on the door. He paused, his mind was trying to repair its self, he remembered this from before but still no idea what it meant. He walked over and opened the door. Booker coughed as he looked up to see Elizabeth kneeling over him like before. "Are you okay?" She asked her eyes full of concern. "Yeah fine, you go on ahead I'll be there in a bit." She looker confused until, just like before, she heard the music. "Go I'll catch up." He smiled and she got up and ran off. Booker closed his eyes and relaxed. What felt like only moments later he opened his eyes and got up. He walked over to where he knew she would be dancing just like before. "Elizabeth." He called, "Hey Elizabeth!" her shouted. "Oh! Isn't this wonderful? Oh come dance with me Booker!" He paused, last time he refused, said 'I don't dance now come on' this time he could change that. "Hey pal, put a slower song on." He called out. "Of course sir" the man replied slowing the music. Booker toke Elizabeth's hand in his right and placed his left hand on her hip _'Wait! What the hell am I doing? Am I dancing? Well maybe this will help? What the hell….'_ They kept dancing until the song ended and Elizabeth asked. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to dance?" Booker thought about it for a second. "Uhh I didn't, just kind of picked it up I guess." She seemed to take that as an answer and move on. "So I'm free and I have you to thank what can I do to repay you?" Booker smiled. "Well you can go to Pairs with me." She froze. "Pairs? How… how would we get there?" She asked, starting to get excited. Booker pointed at the air ship. "That's where that thing is headed." Elizabeth jumped up and ran towards the airship dock. Booker stayed close behind, he knew there would be trouble and that the only way to the air ship, just happened to be through a pile of bodies, ones he would have to put there. Booker looked up to see Elizabeth looking at the pendants. _'shit' _He thought to himself and looked around, she would be looking at them for a bit so he needed something to change. He ran off to the nearest shop. "Hey you have any pendants, you know uhh that have to do with a bird or cage?" The shop keeping looked at him for a moment. "I think so sir, they would be on that shelf." Booker walked over there and looked at them _'bird, bird, bird, cage, cage, cage, what's with this place? Shit got to find some…..is that?'_ Booker smiled, "I'd like that one." The store keeper looked over, "Oh, that is the only one of its kind. We got it only yesterday but two very strange people saying it was possible but not proba.." Booker held up his hand. "I know, its fine just how much?" the shop keeper shook his head. "That's the thing they gave me 900 silver eagles to set it there and give it to the first man that wanted it, stage but your lucky day I guess." Booker frowned, so they did think of this. He hoped they didn't think of more. Thanking the shop owner Booker headed back to Elizabeth. "Oh Booker which one do you like more?" Booker toke them both from here and set them down. "Neither, I got this one for you." She smiled and toke the item from his hand, "Wait that bird its coming from." Booker smiled, "yeah I know all about that I'll explain in a second. Turning to the two that were still standing there he lowered his voice. "Look, I know about all of this. I know you put that bird coming out of a tear pendant in that shop and I don't care. I want the shield and I want you both to do whatever the hell you do and let me get this girl out of here. Clear?" They both looked at him and smiled. "We will be in touch Mister Dewitt." Then as before, they vanished. _'Well so much for the shield. Maybe it will work out, who am I kidding, this is just the start, and then I have to get her out of here.'_


End file.
